


I Needed That

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Cats, Comfort, Gen, One Shot, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia is feeling down and her pet cat, Hazel, curls up next to her to provide comfort.
Relationships: Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	I Needed That

Lydia was feeling particularly down that day. So down that none of her parents could comfort her. Some of her fellow students had bullied her and she ran home crying her heart out. She did not want to face her parents and tell them what had happened, instead choosing to run upstairs to her bedroom and close the door.

Hazel meowed, tilting her head.

Lydia hugged the cat, still crying.

She'd only had Hazel for a few weeks but she could tell that the cat was already used to living there. She was always around and she always seemed to sense when Lydia needed comfort the most. Hazel was like a sign sent by her dead mother to keep an eye on Lydia.

Lydia sniffled.

Another meow.

Hazel rubbed her head against Lydia's chest, mewing quietly.

Lydia half-laughed, half-cried, stroking her cat's fluffy head.

Hazel pawed at Lydia's hand and turned her head towards the door. Lydia stopped crying for a moment to focus her attention on her bedroom door.

"Go away..."

"No, Lydia, I just wanted to talk," said a feminine voice on the other side of the door.

"I said go away..."

Delia just opened Lydia's bedroom door and headed inside, sitting on the side of the teenager not occupied by anything.

"Lydia, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Do you need a hug?"

Lydia nodded and allowed Delia to wrap her arms around her. Hazel jumped out of Lydia's lap and laid down in between Lydia and Delia.

The life coach stroked her stepdaughter's hair, trying to calm her down.

But Lydia was still upset and crying. She still did not want to tell Delia what was going on. She stayed sitting there with her arms wrapped around Delia's waist.

"It's ok, Lydia. I've gotcha. Now, tell me what happened."

"O-one of the kids i-in my class was b-being a jerk, and wh-when I told m-my teacher, sh-she said I deserved it f-for being so we-weird..." Lydia cried.

"Oh, Lydia..." Delia was stunned into silence.

The teen suddenly gasped like she was in pain.

"Lydia, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

She nodded and added, "I think so..."

"Where? How badly?"

The goth sighed again, lifting up her shirt above her hip, and revealing a nasty, but thankfully not too severe, cut, as well as several bruises.

"Oh, Lydia, let me take you downstairs so we can bandage that nasty cut up," said Delia.

The teen nodded, still shaking.

Delia led her downstairs with Hazel following closely behind. As Lydia was sat down, the cat jumped up onto the counter and meowed softly.

Delia got the first aid kid, and quickly started taking care of the cut on Lydia's side.

The teenager whined in pain.

"Sorry, love."

Delia finished bandaging up the cut on Lydia's side.

"Now, do you want me to call your school?"

Lydia nodded and Hazel jumped down from the counter, rubbing her head affectionately against Lydia's leg. Lydia smiled softly at her pet cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
